Behind the Chapters with Natalie Goodwin
by xxjordanleigh
Summary: [With Comeback Queen's charaters!] A series of oneshots that take small events in the Emily Bolton series, featuring her best friend Natalie Goodwin.
1. Two Faced and Conniving

**This one is during the whole "Em is pregnant" thing.

* * *

**

"Natalie!" Sadie said breathlessly as soon as I answered my cell. 

"Sadie? What is it?" 

"Em's pregnant with Alex's baby." 

"What? What are you talking about?" 

"Meet me in the park in 5 minutes. I'll tell you everything there." We hung up and I walked to the park. Sadie saw me and rushed over. 

"So what's this about Em being pregnant with Alex Lockwood's baby?" I asked her. 

"Well, I overheard Taylor and Gabi talking about Em possibly being pregnant, and then I asked Emabout it, and she said it was true. Then I asked whose baby it was, and she said Alex's, so I believed her." 

"Sadie! How could you believe that? Em has more dignity than sleeping with somebody at our age, and she's smarter than letting herself get pregnant!" I exclaimed, not believing Sadie's explanation at all. 

"Well, she wasn't a wreck when I talked to her, so she could've planned this whole thing." 

"Why would she do that? Besides, the baby could miscarry with all that stress, and Em isn't that insensitive!" 

"Nat, she told me herself. She's pregnant." 

I sighed and finally gave in. Em was pregnant.

* * *

"Sadie!" I yelled as I flagged her down in the hallway. 

"How could you tell me those lies?! Em isn't--and never was--pregnant! Now she'll probably never speak to me again." 

Sadie was silent. I had caught her lying to me. Let me just say, the last person who lied to me was tied to a flagpole with a sign around his neck that said, "Why yes, I do cheat on girls for a living!" 

"And you gave me a note that said 'We shouldn't talk to her'. I saw you talking to her earlier! Are you trying to break up my friendship with her?!" 

Again, Sadie was speechless. Everything I confronted her about was true. I turned around slowly and walked away. I knew Sadie was two-faced and conniving, but she just took it too far this time. Em was my first and only real friend, and what Sadie did just jeapordized that. 

Maybe, just maybe, Em will forgive me. 

Maybe.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. French Club

**Okay, I know that I might not get even a part of the next chapter of AIWJTPMBO, so here's a little oneshot for all of you. ****I'm using Comeback Queen's series characters because I need to feel refreshed. I asked for permission, and she allowed me to use her characters. That's what friends are for!**

**It's from Natalie's point of view, and is not connected with the story in anyway, except for the possible Natalie and Ryan thing. In this one-shot, it's kinda like how Nat realized she liked Ryan…who knows, maybe Allyn (Comeback Queen) will use it!**

**Christine is the president of the French Club.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Come to think of it, I always seem to like accents. British, Australian, French, Italian, as long as they were foreign and unlike my own, I loved them. 

It was no wonder why I started speaking French. It was no wonder why I joined the French Club…

It was no wonder why I swooned when I saw Ryan Evans walk in and heard him say "I'm sorry I'm late," in French.

And of course, it was no wonder why it took three tries for Christine to get my attention because I was so busy trying not to stare dreamily at Ryan…If Em heard about that, my ass would be buried. Seriously.

Once we got into a discussion about going to France or not, I caught Ryan's eye multiple times…and of course, being the shy girl whenever I'm around a guy I like, I didn't ask him out or anything…

Christine almost blurted out that she thought Ryan and I should go out. I was mortified…If Em was here, she wouldn't_ almost_ blurt out that I "loved" Ryan…she would do it. In a heartbeat.

Then again, I'd do that to her, too…damn it, I wish she was here. Em would be able to give me advice and help me. You know, I've never really felt this way about anybody before…besides Orlando Bloom. But that's besides the point. Or maybe it _is_ the point. I think I might like Ryan…oh, I don't know!

* * *

"Nat?" Christine asked. "You okay?" 

I shook myself out of my trance and nodded. "Just…thinking."

"About…?"

I smiled as Ryan caught my eye before waving and leaving. "The fact how accents are extremely hot."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Allyn based Natalie off of me, so this was surprisingly easy to write.**

**Maybe Allyn and I will start an account for co-writes and such. Who knows?**

**If you liked it and want some more Natalie, ask me and Allyn (Comeback Queen) if I can. Maybe I'll title it "The Chronicles of Natalie's Everyday Life" or something like that.**

**Review, please! This is the shortest little one-shot I've ever done.**


	3. Creative Writing Journal Entry

**Teehee, a new Natalie oneshot! Hope you like it!

* * *

**

Natalie Goodwin  
Period 7 Creative Writing  
Journal entry #57  
Prompt: Write about a past experience where you were touched by the emotions being transmitted. Feel free to branch off.

_Every time I saw Em and Chad look at each other, I felt a little jealous, but I was happy for them. They're so in love and they care about each other a lot. I know that they have been through rough times, but fate always ties them back together._

_I want what they have but I just don't have the patience. But if I don't hold out for the right guy, then I'll get my heart shredded into miniscule pieces and fear love forever._

_It doesn't even need to be with the guy I like right now. If it is, then it is! I don't care what happens but I always want to have what Emily and Chad have._

_I don't even care if I find that special guy right away, like Em did. I'll wait however long I need to...but I'm still impatient._

_Em says that I'll find him soon. But it's hard; I mean, I'm pretty high-maintenance, while Em isn't, but if she was then Chad would cater to her every whim. Sure, I'd feel bad if Mr. Right would do that for me, but I need him to just love me for me._

_He'd have to show me little bits of affection and care here and then. Maybe not a kiss on the lips, but a kiss on the forehead or whispers of "I love you" in my ear would be more romantic._

_He wouldn't want me to change my hair or my habits or anything. _

_Yes, Natalie Goodwin, the girl with the fiercest temper, is a romantic at heart._

* * *

"Natalie?" Ryan called from behind me as I walked to my locker. It was a few days after the journal entry and I was back to being a bitch...It's hard living two lives. But no one (besides Em and her friends) gave me a chance to show who I really am. 

I turned to face him. "Hey..." I trailed off, noticing that he was holding up my journal from last period.

"You left this in class," he said sheepishly. I smiled and thanked him before putting it in my backpack along with some other books and binders.

"Hey, why were you in Mrs. Rodgers's classroom anyway?" I asked.

"I'm her T.A. I grade some stuff for her and I get credits for it. I needed to ask her about something and then she handed me your journal and asked me if I could give it to you," I blushed a little, hoping that he didn't grade my journal.

"Oh," he continued, "Nice journal entry. I could tell you wrote it straight from your heart." He smiled and walked away. I closed my locker and leaned against it, smiling.

Em walked up to me and asked if I was ready to walk to her house. I nodded and we walked off together, gossiping and joking around.

* * *

**I have a new idea for the next Natalie oneshot and it'll be up soon!**


	4. Mysterious Papers

**Hmm, what's that mysterious piece of paper in Troy's room? Well, now we know!

* * *

**

"Um, Natalie?" Troy said tentatively as I walked out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth. Em was outside talking to Chad. 

"Troy? What's up?" 

"Well, I feel as if Gabi doubts the fact that I love her, so I wanted to write her a love letter, and I want a girl's opinion." 

"And you couldn't ask Em, why?" I raised my eyebrows. 

Troy shrugged, "It would be a little awkward." I nodded my consent and followed him into his room. He handed me a piece of paper, which I read through quickly. 

"Aww! This is sweet, but it's not _there_ yet," I commented as I gave the paper back. 

"Could you help?" Troy begged. 

"Sure. First, you could start by putting better word choice in place of 'pretty'. Try...'breathtakingly beautiful' or something more descriptive." I went on giving him advice until the letter was perfect. Troy bear-hugged me until I couldn't breathe. 

"Troy," I gasped, "Could you stop?" He laughed and released me. 

"Thanks, Natalie. I really appreciate it." 

"No problem, Troy. Good luck!" I said as I walked into Em's room and flopped on her bed. I pulled out my Zune player and started listening to music. Em and Chad's talks are really long...hey, maybe I should make a soundtrack of Em's life. It's certainly dramatic enough.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one, too!**

**Review, please!**


	5. Her Sixth Wedding

**Nat's mom is getting married again.

* * *

**

I sighed as I got fitted for another bridesmaid dress. This was my mother's sixth wedding.

Yes, SIXTH.

Well, this dress is prettier than the others. It's light green with a foresty green waist-belt thing. It's strapless and goes down to my knees.

My mother has done pink, red, light blue, yellow, and lavender for bridesmaids dress colors.

...I think she'll run out of shades and color schemes by the time I'm 17.

Well, my mother got into this crazy life of marriages and divorces by cheating on Dad, who was cheating on her at the same time. They mutally agreed to get a divorce, but they still live in the same city...in the same neighborhood...on the same street...

I have 2 bedrooms in each house, filled to the max with pricey possessions and furniture. Guilt gifts, I suppose. They _did_ divorce when I was 9.

Dad's a stock broker. He was filthy rich when he met my mom, but she wasn't _that_ much of a gold-digger when she met him. She was full-on gold-digger after her 2nd marriage--when I was 10.

Mom's a clothing designer. No idea how her clothes sell, seeing as they're very...sophisticated skank.

One of my older sisters, Elaine (call her Ellie. If you don't, you die.), who's 18, packed her stuff up a few weeks before her 18th birthday and raced off to college. She still visits me and Charlie, though. She's been dating this guy for 3 years and I think he's proposing soon. She's the complete opposite of Mom.

Charlotte (Charlie), on the other hand, is a cross between Mom and Ellie. She's somewhat-forced to wear Mom's designs in public. She doesn't want to, but she has to. Charlie has a new boyfriend every day, but I don't blame her. She doesn't know what she wants in a guy. Mom's like that too.

I'm, well...I refuse to wear Mom's designs. End of story.

I liked this guy during the semester Em went to boarding school, and he liked me back. We were boyfriend and girlfriend, until he cheated on me. I dated a couple times, but none of the guys were what I was looking for.

I used the rest of that semester as the time I analyzed what I wanted in a guy and what I didn't. I'm pretty high-maintenance, but I never want to end up like Mom and Dad.

* * *

Charlie looked over and poked me. I shook myself out of my trance and looked at her. 

"1, are you okay? 2, you look beautiful in green," she said.

"1, yes, thanks for asking. 2, so do you! Oh, when's Ellie's next visit?" I asked.

"Umm, the fourth. She's staying for 3 days and bringing her boyfriend, and this time she's staying at Mom's. Hey, where's Em? Isn't she a bridesmaid too?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but she's just having some family troubles. Her parents are divorcing." Charlie's eyes widened.

"Jack and Laura? But they're such a happy couple!"

"They _were._ Until Laura cheated on Jack with her business partner."

Charlie's jaw dropped and she hugged me. "Tell her I said sorry." I nodded and hugged back.

"CHARLOTTE! NATALIE!" Our mom's voice rang out. We walked over to her, and she was in her wedding dress. I won't deny it, she looked beautiful, but I've seen her in one too many wedding dresses.

And this marriage isn't going to last. Her fiance's already cheating on her...I walked in on him at least four times already. All with a different girl...and all last week.

"Oh, you two look so stylish!"...My mom's voice is pretty shrill. It scares me sometimes.

"Thanks, Mom! You look beautiful!" Charlie and I said simultaneously. We've got this fake-happy-trying-on-dresses-thing down pat.

* * *

After we got back home (Mom's), I plopped down on my bed and called Em. 

"You doing okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, what color are the bridesmaids dresses this time?" she asked, clearly amused.

"A pretty light green. The next fitting is next week, and your dress is already made, they just need to adjust it," I informed her.

We went on our usual talk and then she had to go. Chad wanted to talk with her.

See? I want something like Em and Chad. They love each other so much, and nothing stands in their way.

Not like my parents.

Or Charlie and her boyfriends.

Like Ellie and her boyfriend.

Like the movies...

...Like my dreams.

* * *

**This was my favorite oneshot. I hope you liked it!**


	6. Greetings & Fights

**This one takes place when Em went to the bathroom and found Nat and Amanda (Nat's mother) fighting.****

* * *

**

Ellie and Charlie walked over to me after Ryan swept me into a hug.

"Oh thank God you're alright!" Ellie said as my two sisters hugged me in turn.

"Ellie? What are you doing here? And why are you all dressed up?" I asked, suddenly noticing her glamourous appearance.

"It's hers and Mark's 4-year anniversary," Charlie answered.

"I got Charlie's call in the middle of dinner. Mark and I rushed over, but I felt guilty because he said that he had a surprise," Ellie added. I smacked my forehead and looked at her.

"You know that means he was trying to propose, right?" Charlie and I said simultaneously. Ellie looked crestfallen and Ryan laughed gently.

"Oh," I remembered, "This is my boyfriend Ryan. Ryan, this is Ellie and Charlie, my sisters."

"I've heard so much about you that it's not even funny," they all said. We shared a laugh and Mom walked over.

"Natalie, you'll need to find a place to stay," she said, "I have better things to do than take care of a cripple, and your father's on a business trip." Oh God, did that furiate me. My own mother cares more about her next wedding than helping me out.

"Mom, you don't have to take care of me! I can take care of myself!"

"And look where that got you!" she pointed to my bright orange cast, carefully picked to clash with the bridesmaid dress. "And that color just _won't_ go with the jade green color I picked for you. I'll have to take you out of the wedding party."

'Oh thank God,' I thought.

"Mom, where am I going to stay?!" I had no idea who would let me live with them for the next week or so.

She said stiffly, "I don't know, you'll have to figure it out yourself. I don't want you bothering me with tedious little nothings while I'm planning my perfect wedding."

"Mom, you said that about your other weddings, and look what happened!" I yelled.

"This time is different, Natalie!" Mom retorted back.

"Yeah, you've said THAT everytime, too," I rolled my eyes.

"You, your attitude, and your broken ankle can find somewhere else to stay while I get my wedding planned," she turned and walked out of the ER door.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU ANYWAYS!" I screamed to her retreating back. I glared at her, immense hatred running through my veins. Why did she even bother having children if all she planned on doing was belittling them?

"Natalie, I leave to go to the bathroom and I come back and you're yelling. What happened?" Emily walked up to me. Wow, so much can happen when a girl goes to the bathroom.

"My mother refuses to take me home. She said she has a wedding to prepare for and she doesn't have time to take care of a cripple," I looked down, blinking back tears. Sure, I dislike my mother for all she's worth, but what she says to me really hurts...

"Then you can come to my house," Emily put her arm around my shoulder.

"You mean it, Em?"

"DUH!" she laughed.

"You really are the best friend ever," I hugged her. I don't know what I would do without her...

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Now please, review.**


	7. A Phone Call to Em

Ooh. Part of the new story! Here we go!

* * *

"Emily," I said, once she picked up, trying to keep calm. "What's this I hear of you completely flipping out on everybody?" 

"What?! Did Chad tell you?!" 

"No, actually. One of your employees told her cousin who emailed her mother who just happens to be the godmother of one of my patients. This time, I would've rather heard from Chad than a complete stranger who only knows me as her doctor." 

"It's not _that _bad, Nat," she said in her eye-rolling voice. 

"Oh, trust me, Em. It's bad. When I have to hear of this from a _patient_, and when you can't even call me and tell me about what's happening, it's very bad. I'll be in town next week, and you'd _better_ tell me what's going on, or so help me, someone's gonna get hurt." 

Em couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, Nat. I'll let you go now; I'm betting you're on your shift." 

"Yes, I am. That is how important you are," I said before hanging up. 

Oh, she is SO dead when I get there.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness. But I just wanted Natalie to get in on some of this drama. Plus, I needed to buy myself some time. All of you Hailey Bolton readers are gonna get a surprise next week! ;-) 


End file.
